1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a sealing unit of an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for preventing water from leaking to the inside of the electronic device via an external connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as an electronic communication industry develops, electronic devices such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), digital Televisions (TV), etc. have become a necessity of a modern life, serving as an important means for transferring and exchanging information quickly between parties.
Generally, an electronic device will also include a socket connector for connection with an external device thereon. The external device forms a plug connector fit within this socket connector. The socket connector of the electronic device is adapted to receive the plug connector and the plug connector of the external device are electrically connected, so that the electronic device can transmit/receive a signals to/from the external device.
FIG. 1A is an exploded perspective view illustrating the structure of a socket connector in the conventional electronic device, and FIG. 1B is a crucial cross-sectional view illustrating an assembled socket connector of the conventional electronic device.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a mainboard 1 is fixed to a housing 2 forming a singular unit. The mainboard 1 surface-mounts a socket connector 11 thereon. The housing 2 has a shape that is adapted to receive and can safely and securely seat the mainboard 1 within the housing. The socket connector 11 has an open aperture forming a receiver 12 for allowing a plug connector of an external device to be fit therein. The housing 2 has a hole 21 for receiving the socket connector 11 and exposing the receiver 12 of the socket connector 11 externally to the housing.
Referring to FIG. 1B, where a cross-sectional view illustrating an assembled socket connector of the conventional electronic device is depicted, the housing 2 is adapted to receive and can safely and securely seat the mainboard 1 therein, and the socket connector 11 is received in the housing 2. In the case where the electronic device floods or is immersed in a liquid such as water, the water flows through the receiver 12 of the socket connector 11 via the hole 21 of the housing 2, and water leaks to the inside of the electronic device via gaps 31 and 32 between the housing 2 and the mainboard 1.
Consequently, the structure of the socket connector in the conventional electronic device is vulnerable to infiltration of water and liquids, as it does not provide a waterproof structure.